


Rollercoaster

by KiwiSylveon



Series: Seduce Sisters [18]
Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiSylveon/pseuds/KiwiSylveon
Summary: While cleaning the lobby with Damien, Gina reflects on her position after having fun. Her soul slowly starts to take a shine to Damien.Final of Series!





	Rollercoaster

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I love Seduce Me and it belongs to the wonderful Otome Queen Michaela Laws.  
> Disclaimer: Main story line of Seduce Me the Otome belongs to Michaela Laws.
> 
> While cleaning the lobby with Damien, Gina reflects on her position after having fun. Her soul slowly starts to take a shine to Damien.
> 
> Jonah, you make Damien amazing. Let's protect this little cinnamon roll forever!
> 
> Spoilers to Damien's ending.
> 
> Also, a little look into Gina's heart, which is a little darker than the others.

Gina switched into a soft, white ribbed knit swept across a bateau neckline into trendy, balloon sleeves with a banded, set-in waist and unfinished hem with faded jeans and blue sneakers. She decided to brush her hair up into a neat bun and joined Damien in the lobby, him handing her a dust cloth.

“We have to dust off the railings and other surfaces before we mop the floor. Is that okay?” He asked.

She nodded, giving a small smile. It was her first real cleaning task, so she felt good, knowing that if she messed up, Damien would help her along. She rolled her sleeves up and went up the opposite staircase. “If I mess up, you'll let me know, right?”

“Of course.” He nodded, going up the other side.

The two cleaned the rails, with Damien pointing to a spot she would miss, which she was grateful for him pointing it out. She looked at the shine while her mind came up with a silly idea, glancing to see if he read the idea. Of course, he looked over in slight surprise before it melted into a look she often got: a concerned one. Her heart cried that she'd never be looked at with anything but concern.

Since she found out she was a bastard, she had always received those looks, along with disgust, whenever she looked around. The only ones to never look at her that way were her sisters. Shaking her head, she sadly went back to cleaning, figuring she'd always wind up being disappointed.

“I'm just worried if you got hurt.” He replied, making her look up slightly. “But, if it'll make you happy, I suppose we could.”

Gina blinked a little and gave a tiny smile. “Me and my sisters did it all the time when we were younger... It was fun and probably one of the best memories I have with them.” She saw him read all the fun she had with her sisters as a smirk grew on his face and he nodded, making her finally give a bigger smile.

The two climbed up to the top, Gina balancing on the rail like she used to as a kid, Damien mirroring her on the others side and soon, they were both sliding, her giggling like a little kid on a rollercoaster, he was smiling as well. It hit her half-way down that there was never a thought on how to stop though.

“Gahh!! Watch out!” Damien said.

“Eeep!” She squeaked out as their brakes turned into them slamming into each other before landing on the floor, him on top of her. She stared up in surprise while he looked at her in concern, both finding they lost the English language. That was before she began to giggle, which evolved into laughter at the fun she had. Joy seeped into her body as she laughed, shaking from the force of her laugh.

Damien began to laugh as well, smiling widely as they ended up laughing on the floor, him rolling off, holding his stomach as she held hers. They both were swamped in joy. “You were right! That was fun!”

Gina wiped tears away, still laughing. “Told you.” Her heart sang with how happy she was right now and it was because Damien was here and that he had fun too. They looked at each other with smiles on their faces. She watched as his face softened and his laughter slowly died, the smile on his face was pure happiness while a blush covered his cheeks. Her mind went blank at the picture, her face mirroring his while her soul noticed it was the first true smile she had seen from him since they met.

There was something about Damien's smile. It was like it was charming, his eyes holding a mixture of happiness and a small bit of yearning, making her wonder if she had the same in her smile and no one told her. She watched as he stood up and held a hand to help her up.

“Come on, we need to keep cleaning...” Damien said gently.

Coming out of her world, she nodded and accepted the hand up. “Right...” She then frowned as she climbed back to claim her rag. She knew why she was doing this, but began to wonder if it was even worth it, since it didn't matter to Mr. Anderson if she was alive or not. Her sisters were all she had that she cared about, now that their grandfather was gone. She could see her reflection in the surface she was cleaning, seeing the obvious sign that she wasn't her sisters: her light-brown hair.

The reflection blurred as she realized she was crying, her hard work now being covered in tears as she frantically tried to wipe it away, being pulled back and into strong arms. She froze at the action as Damien gently rubbed her back in a comforting motion.

“Shh. It's okay... There's no need to cry...” He said softly.

“B-But...” She hiccuped.

“You're safe now... He can't hurt you anymore here.”

At his words, Gina broke down, finally able to realize he was right. She let out her deepest pain and fears with Damien comforting her through it all, her soul brightening at the thought of finally not being lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I made Mama Michaela proud!
> 
> Jonah Scott is our lord and savior! Damien is the embodiment of sweetness!


End file.
